Between Two Worlds
by Calling Wave
Summary: When the time comes the seal wil be broken and it's up them and them only. Alice and her friends must join forces with Naruto and his friends to protect the world.
1. Chapter 1

Between Two Worlds

Chapter 1

Alice P.O.V

"Alice, hurry up!" Fabia called.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" she shouted and slipped down the stairs. "Ow…."

"Are you ok?" Fabia asked kneeling down.

"I'm fine, let's go to class." I said, getting up.

Hello. My name is Alice. I'm enrolling to grade 10 and I go to the boarding school, with my friend Fabia. Fabia and I have been friends since we both transferred here in kindergarten. She's smart, pretty, and a nice girl.

"Hey! Alice! Fabia!" someone called.

"Hey, guy's" we waved.

Fabia and I had other friends they were Dan, Ren, and Shun. Dan and I have been friends before I even went to kindergarten, our parents were very good friends. Ren enrolled here we were in grade 2, he's a quiet guy, but he's really nice. Fabia has a huge crush on him. Then there's Shun. He came here when we were in grade 4. Like Ren he's a quiet type guy, he doesn't say much, but he has a nice side as well. Together we five go to the Konoha Academy.

"Looking forward to grade 10, Shun?" Dan asked.

"Whatever, school is just something to get over with."

"There's more to it than that!"

"Like what?"

"You two stop fighting." Ren said.

"You know even though those 3 only knew each other for a few years, but they're like brothers." Fabia said.

"Like how we're like sisters." I said.

"Yeah something just like that." She agreed.

"By the way Alice did you hear that'll we'll be learning about the Konoha Legend this year?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it." I said. "I don't know much though, students say they don't quite it, it's boring, but I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Well, the teacher's say we're the only school that learns about." Shun said.

"Whoa, are we special?" Dan asked.

"It means it's strange and mysterious, since our school is called Konoha too, idiot!" Shun shouted.

"Whoa, Shun's scary." Dan teased.

As we all laughed, but I do wonder why do we learn about this?

(In another world)

"Hurry, send back up, the seal is breaking!" someone shouted.

The sky was dark and the clouds were moving really fast.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto asked.

"The seal of the demons is finally breaking." Sasuke said.

"What!" Sakura shouted.

"Orochimaru told me it has been weakening for while. (Orochimaru is good in this story)" Sasuke said.

"Oi! Why are you guys standing around?" Garra asked. "Go help the others."

"I know, I know!" Naruto said.

(Back with Alice)

Alice P.O.V

"I can't believe we're all in the same class this year." I said.

"I know." Fabia agreed. (She was sitting next to me.)

"Hey, Ren is right behind you." I teased.

"What?" she blushed, looking behind her.

"Heh." I laughed. (Dan is right infront of me and Shun is behind.)

"I wonder who our home room teacher is." Dan said.

"No clue." Shun said.

The door opened and in walked our principal! "Tsunade-sama?" we shouted.

"What wrong? I'm only your teacher for today, your guys real teacher comes tomorrow." She said.

"Oh!" we sighed.

"For a second I thought that lady was going to teach us." Dan whispered.

"Kuso Danma?" we heard.

"What did you just say?" she asked, with a sly voice.

"Nothing, it's great that you'll be teaching us." He replied.

"Oh, did you?" she asked.

'She's scary….' I thought.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it." Dan apologised.

(In the other world)

Naruto P.O.V

I sliced the monster in half and fell back against the tree.

"There are too many." I panted, 'we can't take them all.'

Suddenly the strange creature appeared before me again. "Oh, great it can revive itself."

(Alice's World)

Alice P.O.V

"I can't believe we already have to do a bit of studying on the Konoha history!" Fabia shouted.

"Thanks a lot, Dan." Shun said. "If you never would have made that joke none of us would have to do this!"

"Well, sorry." Dan said.

"Would you guy's keep it down it's a library." Ren said.

"I agree." I said and noticed a book.

"Sorry." They all apologised.

We walked through the selves looking for books about Konoha, but I noticed a book in the corner, without a title on it. I picked it up and opened it. "Prophecy of the locked stone." I read. "This seems interesting." I said.

"Hey. We're heading back to our dorms, hurry up." Fabia called.

"Coming!" I said, finding some other books and ran ahead.

We waved bye to Dan and them and went to our room.

We sat down and opened the books we found.

"What did you find?" Fabia asked.

"I found books about chakara and nature types, the different villages there are, and something about a prophecy." I said.

"Lucky, I only found a book about medical ninjas." She said.

"Let's getting reading or Tsunade-sama will be angry." I said.

Shun P.O.V

"What did you find?" Dan asked.

"I found some sand village Information." Ren said.

"I found something about the Hokages, it seemed so cool!" Dan shouted. "Shun what about you?"

"I found a book about the clans, but one major book about this Uchiha Clan." Shun pointed.

"Eh? I heard that the Uchiha clan is full of genius." Dan said. "I don't like them."

"That's because you're just jealous." Shun teased,

"Excuse me!" Dan shouted.

(Naruto's World)

"Ah!" I screamed suffering a blow from one of the demons.

"My arm…." I said.

"Naruto, watch out!" I heard and saw someone throw a kunai at the creature. The creature screamed and ran away.

"Are you ok" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm fine, did you save me?"

"No, Sasuke did." She replied.

"You're such a clumsy idiot." Sasuke said.

"Where have you guy's been?" Garra shouted appearing from the bushes with Kakashi.

"We thought you were kidnapped like everyone." Kakashi said.

"Everyone, including Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Garra asked. "Everyone in all villages."

"Darn!" I shouted.

"You're so weak." A demon commented.

"Not if I can help it!" I shouted, but before I attacked a hole opened beside us and sucked me and the demon in.

"Ahhh!" I shouted.

Kakashi P.O.V

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted jumping after him, with Sakura following.

"Wait!" Garra said.

"You guy's should go." Orochimaru said appearing out of nowhere. "The portal is opened we can't do anything about it, go! Protect the human world! Some demons may have accidently fell through."

"Human world?" Garra asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I have to go help Jiraiya and the others, go now to Tsunade." He said.

"Ok." I agreed. "Garra-kun, let's go." I said jumping through as Garra followed.

"What did he mean by human world?" Garra asked, with the portal closing behind us.

(Alice P.O.V)

"Wow! Being a medic ninja must be so hard but so cool." Fabia commented.

"I guess." I said, reading over the untitled book.

"Sealed stone?" I wondered. "It is said that a long time ago this world tried fought a war to protect earth. Many people were lost and no one could stop them, until a powerful man, as known as the Fourth Hokage sealed them away into a stone, using all of his life to do so. However the seal will not last forever, when it breaks 5 children of the human world will fight alongside 5 of the ninjas of Konoha. They will defend the Konoha Academy from danger, for from within the school lies 4 jewels. The four jewels may be used to revive the ultimate demon king. However once they obtained these jewels they need one more piece, but that information is unknown. All we know is that these children must defend the jewels at all cost as well as seal the demon king away for all eternity." I read.

"That is a crazy legend." Fabia said.

"I know," I said flipping to the last page, but it was blank.

"What?" I wondered, suddenly I saw the whole time stop and the world was in a strange color.

"Fabia?" I asked.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Alice, Fabia, are you two ok?" Ren asked running in with Dan and Shun.

"We can't find anyone in the school." Shun said.

"What?" I asked.

"And take a look outside." Dan pulled the blinds, for I saw a hole opening up in the sky.

* * *

><p>This is a new story I just created, for the reader who are still reading Battle Vestoria, don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. I'll uddate as soon as possioble. Please Review. ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Between Two Worlds

Chapter 2

Who are you guys?

Alice P.O.V

I ran outside with my friends behind me. I stopped at the gate. 'What the heck is going on?' I thought.

"Why is there a hole in the sky?" Dan shouted.

"I don't know." Fabia answered.

Ren said, "What I am wondering is where the people are."

"I agree." Shun said.

I kept on staring at the sky until I saw a beast fall through the hole.

"What is that?" Shun shouted.

I landed on the ground and turned to us.

"Guys I think we should run." Dan said running away. I was almost about to run away I couldn't move.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Fabia asked. "Run!" I saw them at the gate.

"I can't move." I said. I could hear the beast approaching me. I saw it approaching me. I suddenly remembered something that happened when I was kid; a frightening memory. "Go away!" I cried. I felt a small spark at my arm that beamed at the creature that sent it flying back. I stared at my hand and saw a strange symbol on it. "What is this?" I asked.

"Alice. Watch out!" Dan shouted.

I forgot about the monster it was right behind me about to swing his claw down but I felt someone pull me away just in time. I rolled on the ground in the person's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had what appear to look like whiskers at the side of his cheek. He wore a hand in his head with a strange symbol. "Who are…" but I was cut off when he suddenly jumped away again holding onto me.

"Damn that thing just keeps coming!" the man said. I noticed with back had a slash on it. The scar must have been from saving me.

"Thank you for saving me, but who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said. "Here to help, who are you?"

"My name is Alice. I'm a student at the Konoha Academy." I said.

He helped me stand up. "Stay behind me. Looks like you don't have fighting experiences. You might get yourself killed." He said standing in front of me.

"Ah!" I heard.

"Fabia!" I shouted, seeing the monster approach my friends. "Dan! Shun! Ren!" I cried. I tried to run to them, but he stopped me. "I'll deal with it." He told me and disappeared. He appeared by the monster and slammed it away! I ran to my friends.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We're fine." Shun answered.

"Who is he?" Ren asked.

"His name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." I told them.

"He is so strong." Dan said. We watched him fight.

"Is there anything we can do?" I wondered. I saw him get hit by the monsters attack. "Naruto!" I cried. I crashed into the ground. I ran towards him, but Shun held me back. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"What can you do? We're helpless!" he shouted.

"I don't want him to die for us!" I cried and ran towards him. I knelt by him. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Get away that thing is too strong." He answered.

"But you can't win against it" I said.

"I still have to try. I'll hold it back while you and your friends run. Hurry." He told me. I shook my head and stepped infront of him.

"What are you doing!" he shouted. "You're helpless against it."

I don't want this guy to die for some reason. I don't want him to die.

"Even so I'll try something." I said. I don't even know him but I don't want him to die.

I felt my hand glow again with the same symbol. I stared at my hand as the strange glow on the symbol covered my whole body and shot a beam in the sky. 'What is this.'

Sasuke P.O.V

"Naruto, where are you!" Sakura shouted.

"I can't believe we got separated from him." Kakashi said.

"We have to find him!" I shouted.

"Remain calm I'm sure he is around here somewhere, Sasuke." Garra said.

"I know." I said. I suddenly saw a strange beam coming a direction not so far some ours. Could he be there?

Alice P.O.V

I don't get why is this happening? I felt so much energy in my body. I saw the monster strike however I was able to shield it. It was hard to keep holding back the attack. I felt my hands tremble but I manage to deflect the attack. Then I threw another attack at it. I dropped to the ground. That took out too much of my energy. I fell back, but felt Naruto catch me. He supported me as I sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. "I panted. "I'll get use to it."

I saw the monster coming again. "Does that thing ever give up!"

"That thing can revive itself." He told me.

"What!" I shouted. "I'll just keep blasting it." I said, but I fell down.

"Forgot it you're too tired right now." Naruto told me supporting me.

"But…" I was cut off by a strange sound.

"Chidori!" I heard as someone appeared behind the tree and sliced in the monster. He landed infront of us.

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Sasuke?" I wondered looking at him.

He was tall with dark color hair. He carried a sword behind his back. And his eyes were somewhat…

"Naruto, who is this?" he asked.

"Her name is Alice. She is probably a civilian in the world we are in now. She kind of got caught up in the battle." He said.

"You're an idiot." He said.

"Naruto!" I shouted he suddenly fell forward. I noticed the wound of his back was checking worse.

"Do you have a doctor anywhere?" I asked.

"Sakura, get over here!" Sasuke shouted.

I saw a pink hair girl run towards us. With a white hair fellow and a red hair kid behind her.

"Naruto!" she cried as she approached us.

"Who are you?" she suddenly stopped and stared at me.

"Sakura, not know! Just heal Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I'll help him." She said to me.

"Please do." I said and I passed him to her.

"Sakura…" he mumbled.

"Naruto don't talk right now I'm gonna heal your wounds." She said and placed her hand over and I saw as Naruto's wound slowly healed.

"Alice!" I heard as my friends ran towards me.

"Are you ok?" Fabia asked, throwing her arms around me.

"I'm fine." I patted her head.

"Are they your friends?" I heard Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Go somewhere safe I don't want to get you guys involved." He said pulling out his sword as I saw the monster resurrect itself.

"No, I'm gonna help." I said standing up.

"You're just a normal person go somewhere else." He yelled at me.

"No! I won't!" I shouted.

The monster jumped infront of us, but it looks like someone already took it down. I turned to Shun who had a glowing symbol on his hand too. It was different from mine though.

"What did you do?" Dan said.

"I don't know I just didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore and I waved my hand and a strange light appeared." He said waving his hand.

The monster stood up again.

"I am getting real tired of you!" Dan shouted turning his hand into a fist as he swung it in the air a giant fire ball surrounded his hand.

"I'm getting pretty sick of that thing too!" Fabia cried.

"Same here." Ren said.

I noticed a water spiral around Fabia's hand and lightening conducting around Ren.

I saw Shun's hand surrounded by a gust of wind. I noticed each symbol on their hand.

"What are those symbols?" Sasuke asked.

"How should I know?" I said. I saw the symbol on my hand come again.

My friends threw their attack at the monster. It was down bad. I noticed it didn't recover as fast anymore. I ran towards the monster.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted.

'My body is moving on its own.' I thought. I stretched my hand out. "Seal!" I shouted jumping in the air and slammed my hand in mid air. I notice the monster disappearing and I saw another seal appear before. Before I knew it the monster was gone. What happened? I felt myself falling from the sky. "Ahh!' I screamed.

"Geez" I heard.

"Sasuke!" I said.

"Hey you look familiar have we met before?" he asked.

"Huh?" I blushed, now that I think about it he does look like someone I know.

Bing-Bong Bing-Bong

I heard I lifted my head and found myself in the classroom. "Was that all a dream?" I asked.

I noticed Dan and everyone waking up as well. "Did you guys have the same dream?" I asked.

"I think so." Dan yawned.

"All a dream." Shun said rubbing his eyes.

We saw the door open as Tsunade walked in. "Today your home teacher is finally here. Come in." she said.

'Huh?' I wondered. "Good afternoon." The white hair man said. "My name is Kakashi and I am your homeroom teacher."

'It's that guy.' I screamed in my mind.

"We also have 4 new students." He said. As the door opened.

"No way." Dan said

"Please do welcome: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Garra of the Sand." He said.

"Yo!" Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said.

"Hello." Sasuke mumbled.

"Hi." Garra said.

"I guess they are some empty seats near that place." He pointed right at us. We noticed we had empty seat around us. I also noticed we weren't in the same spots. Dan was now sitting behind the seat next to mine with Ren behind him. Fabia was beside Ren. And Shun was now beside me.

"Naruto sit infront of Alice. Garra sit infront of Shun. Sakura you are infront of Naruto. Sasuke sit behind Alice." Kakashi said.

"You have got to be joking!" we shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Getting to know each other_

Alice P.O.V

I sat there dumbfounded. Why were these guys here?! Wasn't that all just a dream, I stared at my hand seeing the same symbol grow on again. This symbol again! It slowly vanished as I looked up and saw Naruto sitting infront of my seat looking at me.

"Hello again." He waved.

"Hi." I answered hesitantly.

"Ok, everyone class is starting." Our new teacher instructed.

I pulled my book out of my bag and prepared for the lesson to begin. "Psst.." I heard from Naruto.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, confused. This guy knows how to begin a lesson right? I mean we're all in high school.

"What are we learning?" he asked pulling out a bunch of books. As if he has never taken a lesson before.

"Um…we're about to begin our math lesson, so you want to use the book with the numbers on them." I pointed to the one he held in his left hand. "We're on page 56."

"Oh thanks." He said opening it. I looked at his face he looked a bit confused. Does he not understand? Kakashi sensei began the lesson explaining the equations. I was amazed by how he explained the equation so easily. I never thought that there was a faster way to answer that question.

"Hey." Someone whispered behind me. I turned around and I believe the boy's name is Sasuke.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked looking at him. He seemed stuck about something. Is he stuck on a question? I looked down on his sheet and he answered each one perfectly. What could be wrong?

"What's that?" he asked pointing outside. I looked in the direction he pointed. He pointed at the sports game outside. It was a bunch of kids playing dodge ball, I answered him. He continued to look outside. He must be interested in the game.

"Um… we'll be playing at game during P.E. We still have a history and science lesson to attend before that." I whispered. He glanced at me for a sec then looked back outside.

"Ok." He finally said.

I stared at him for a bit then turned back to the board. I wonder how he got here. I then looked at the Gaara then Sakura then I looked at Naruto infront of me. It felt like a dream, but it wasn't. I pinched myself just be sure. Ouch… I flinched pulling my hand back. So I'm not dreaming. After this period I have some questions that need to be answered.

"Alice…" someone whispered. The voice sounded like Shun. I turned to him.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out later just concentrate on the lesson." He said running his hand through his bangs. I smiled and gave him peace sign. He smiled back and stared back down on his paper. Shun usually doesn't talk much but he's one the kindest people I know. He seems to know how cheer me and everyone up whenever we struggle through challenges. I stared back down at my paper and paid attention to the lesson. The class ended about 1 hour later. Kakashi gave us a smile then dismissed us. I quietly pack my books, stood up, and pushed my chair in. Fabia and all my friends were all packed but Naruto and his friends aren't.

"Um...guys." Dan walked over.

"We still have class." Fabia came in holding her books at her side.

"Do you guys not know where the lesson is? If you guys want to follow us you can." Ren suggested. Before I could say something the doors closed and locked by themselves. Kakashi stood at the front of room with his arms crossed.

"Finally it's just us." He sighed. I was a bit confused. We had another lesson if we don't go we've be in trouble.

"Don't worry I told your teacher you guys are helping me with something." Tsunade walked in.

"Tsunade – sama." I greeted as my friends and I bowed to her as she walked in.

"You guys are polite as always, I wish my fellow ninjas could be just as polite." She teased and looked at them.

"Tsunade baa – chan, now is not the time for that." Naruto said. Baa – chan… it echoed through my head. A punch suddenly flew past me and nailed Naruto in the face. I watched as he flew across the room and landed face planted on the ground.

"Naruto you haven't changed a bit." Tsunade said with her hand still a fist. I took a step back with my friends.

"Remind me not to make her mad." Dan whispered. We gave him a nod in agreement.

"Tsunade you're scaring them." Gaara spoke up. Tsunade turned to see our surprised faces.

"Sorry about that." She laughed. "Anyway all of you introduce yourself." She said to us. Everyone of else are still a bit overwhelmed by what's happening. None of them would speak up. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"My name is Gehavich Alice." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

"You don't have to be so polite." I felt Naruto pat my shoulder. I looked at him. "In case you forgot. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The next Hokage!" he shouted with all his energy. I couldn't say anything but laugh and smile. This guy is somehow always brings you a warm feeling.

"I'm Kazami Shun." Shun said at the side.

"I'm Kuso Danma, but you can all me Dan." Dan smiled.

"I'm Sheen Fabia." Fabia smiled.

"My name is Krawler Ren." Ren greeted. Somehow it seems as though none of them are nervous anymore. It wasn't long before Tsunade spoke up again. She walked over and patted Sakura on the back.

"Come on! Properly introduce yourself to them." She said.

Sakura walked up and gave us a smile. "Haruno Sakura is my name."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gaara of the Sand."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi smiled, rubbing his head. I gentle did a bow after their introductions. Tsunade soon explained to us what happened last night. The seal has broken and the demons locked within the doorway have been set free. Most of them escaped through to our human world. They are in search for 4 stones, able to awaken their master. Fearing that their master will awaken the Fourth Hokage placed five powers around the seal. That if the seal was ever broken the powers would find five residents of the human the world. One contained the power of fire. That power went to Dan. Then there's the wind and the power chose Shun. Fabia has been given the power of water and Ren was given the power of lightening. And I have been given the power of the energy of the five villages. I can feel the power resting inside me. A powerful amount of energy, it was filled with hope that we would save everyone. However, our power alone was not enough. Five other residents of their world must travel here and help us. This was a lot to sink in. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Tsunade suddenly clapped her hand.

"Ok, you guys head to class until I call you all to my office?" she said.

We walked out of the room together. Since we were in there for quite some time we missed history class. We went straight to science class. I grabbed my textbook out and placed on my lab coat along while reaching for a pair of safety goggles.

"What are these for?" Gaara asked looking at the goggles and coats.

"You wear them for safety matters. We'll be doing experiments with chemicals so it keeps you safe." Ren answered. Gaara took another look and placed them on.

"This is." He asked.

I gave a small giggle and said yes. I saw at my seat with Fabia and Sakura. We were working together you form the material on our sheet.

"So do we add this next?" Sakura asked.

"Not yet, if you add it now it might create a small explosion." I explained.

"We should wait 1 minute before doing anything." Fabia said reading the sheet. Sakura took a look at the seat.

"Your studies look hard. I don't understand a bit of these formulas." She scratched her cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll help you it wasn't easy for us anyway." Fabia smiled.

I gave a nod in agreement. Sakura thanked us as we all smiled at one another. We were about to add in the next part into the cylinder when a horrible scent covered the room. Everyone rushed to open the windows. I held my nose and looked in Dan's direction.

"You weren't supposed to add that." Ren said holding his nose.

"Sorry." Dan apologized.

"Are you an idiot? Read the instructions." Shun pointed at the sheet. Everyone laughed as Dan rubbed his head. Even Fabia and Sakura were giggling. I saw Naruto and Gaara desperately trying to create their solution. Sasuke was at the side reading the instructions. He was always looking outside. I guess he kind of want to play that game huh? I thought glancing outside. Before I knew it class was over and we headed off to P.E. I grabbed my gym bag and headed to the change room.

"Finally this is something I'll be good at." Sakura said.

"You guys are ninjas so our sports training must be just a warm up to you." I said zipping up my gym bag.

"Of course." She said giving me a wink. We walked together to the field. The boys and girls spilt in their own groups for a warm up. We were doing box jumping. Sakura volunteered to go first. The boxes were stacked pretty high. I was a bit worried. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to signal that she has ready. Our teacher blew the whistle. She ran and easily jumped over the box and did a few cartwheels before landing on the end of the mat. We all clapped in amazement. Sakura's awesome I thought. "Next up is Alice." I flinched. Great I'm next. I walked over and raised my hand. Once I heard the whistle blow I ran and hopped over the box doing a few cartwheels before landing on the mat. Wow… I heard. "Alice you're also pretty good." Sakura patted my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said. I heard more claps coming from the boy's section. There I saw Gaara finishing his box jump. He must be good. Naruto was then getting ready to jump a way taller box than the ones we have. The whistle blew and he hopped over the boxes, he did a round-off then a flip in the air and landed with both feet on the ground. "Whoa! He's amazing." I said as he walked back to the line rubbed his head thanking the comments he received from his classmates.

"That was pretty good. Sasuke-kun is more amazing than that though." She squealed. Sasuke… I thought. I looked at Sasuke getting ready. He ran right to the box and only used one hand to jump over. He landed on the other side doing round-offs and a double flip in the air landing on the ground gently. All the girls squealed and clapped including Sakura. I was amazed but I didn't squeal. Sasuke swiftly made his way back not noticing any of the phrases he received. What's that guy's problem? He should at least say thanks. I then saw Naruto gave his a thumbs-up. He briefly gave him a nod and got back in line.

"Hey are Naruto and Sasuke close?" I asked.

"You bet. Their almost like brothers if you ask me." Sakura said. I smiled and looked at Dan and Shun. Their just like how Dan and Shun act. I then saw it was Shun's turn. Once the whistle blew he went hopping the air over the box doing flips until he reached the end of the mat.

"He's pretty good too." Sakura said. Fabia came up to us and quickly said, "Ren was pretty good too."

"I didn't even see him go." I said.

"He went first." Fabia said.

"Of course you would notice. You're always watching him anyway." I teased. She turned red and looked away.

"Oh. Fabia do you like Ren huh?" Sakura gave her an evil grin.

"What about you?" Fabia asked.

"Me? I am in love with Sasuke-kun." She squealed. I see so Sakura likes Sasuke.

"So who do you like?" Sakura asked me.

"I don't have someone yet." I said.

"What? For real?" she shouted. "Not even a crush." I suddenly remembered something from a long time ago. I was saved by a boy in a dark cloak. He couldn't see his face but that was the first time I had a spark in my heart.

The whistle suddenly blew. It was time for a game of dodge ball. We in teams of boys and girls, Sakura, and I were on the same team with Sasuke, Ren, Naruto, and other classmates. The game was quickly explained to the new students in case they didn't know how to play. The whistle blew and the game began. I watched as everyone made their shot. I jumped sided to sided avoiding the dodge balls coming my way. I grabbed a ball by my foot and threw it on the other side. The ball flew and hit someone by the ankle. Alright I got a hit! I quickly turned and caught a ball flying my way. The person who threw it sighed and walked out the field.

"You're pretty good." Naruto said beside me, grabbing a ball and threw at another person by the ankle.

"So are you?" I said. The game went on forever. Soon it was just me and Sasuke left against two other people.

"Be careful." Sasuke said.

"I know." I said. I was about to charge in when a huge gust of wind came. I saw everyone got to the ground. I kneeled down and saw in the sky a huge eagle. The mark on my hand glowed. Could it be a demon? The eagle let out a screech. I looked at it high. Without warning I shoved aside by a pair of strong arms. We rolled out of the field. "Idiot, I said be careful." I heard a voice. I saw Sasuke infront of my eyes helping me sit up. I saw that the place I was standing had a huge dent in the ground. If I was still standing there, I might have been dead. "Thank you." I said to Sasuke.

I heard Tsunade running out telling everyone to get in. We quickly ran inside and shut the door. He eagle was still there but it soon disappeared. Tsunade quickly told us to come to her office. She looked a bit upset about the situation. She explained that no demons should be able to get past the barrier she set. Everyone looked a bit concerned. I stared out the window and re-called the eagles cry. I clutched my heart. It wasn't a screech of anger but to me it sounded much more like a cry of pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Two Worlds

Chapter 4

_The Beginning of the Adventure_

Alice P.O.V

The bird wasn't there anymore, but everyone still stayed inside. All a little frighten by what just happened. I pressed my face on the window trying to see if the bird was actually gone and not just hiding. It doesn't seem to be anywhere. I'm glad it's gone for now. I'll go find it later I guess. This is so weird but the demon looks like it's in pain. Is it hurt or something?

"Alice, is there something wrong?" Naruto's face appeared beside mine. I flinched back a bit, but kept calm.

"No, it's nothing." I answered. If I told them they may yell at me for being gentle to a demon. It is best to keep quiet.

"You know this might be crazy, but I think that demon was in pain." Naruto said. I looked at him shocked. "When it flew by my chest felt heavy it was like it was communicating to me how the demon felt." Naruto felt the same thing. I gave a nod and said I felt it too. He only then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just normally people think I'm crazy for thinking that but you didn't say it." He said. "You're the first one to agree." He laughed. I smiled gently and looked at Naruto' smile. It was so gentle and compassionate.

"Hey you two stop making googly eyes at each other and help us figure out what's going on!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto and I laughed and went to join the group. So far we don't know what is going on but it was obvious that the bird sensed the power of the stones locked in the school. From what Tsunade said the stones seem to be safe. But they should still be one high alert.

"So the first demon has awakened hasn't it?" Tsunade sighed. "I thought that we would just have to face low class demons but it seems the powerful ones showed up first."

"What do mean by powerful ones?" Fabia asked.

"There are low class demons who are not as powerful but there are five demon lords that are extremely powerful." Kakashi answered also looking a bit frustrated.

"I remember hearing that as long as we seal the five demons using the either one of the powers the seals sent out we are able to stop the rise of the demon king." Gaara said. "But it's harder than it looks because the demons are very strong."

I looked to Sasuke and Sakura they both looked distressed. I was also a bit worried since the size of the demon is one thing and now that I know that it was a strong one I am more worried. I looked Naruto but he was not distressed at all. Which made me very curious.

"For now go back to your rooms and be on high alert." Tsunade said. "I'm going to cancel class for the rest of the day. Dismissed." She said. "Kakashi you stay with me." She whispered.

I walked out of the room feeling a bit strange. I suddenly felt a tug on my sweater. It was Naruto.

"Wanna join me for a sec." he said. "I saw a balcony over there let's chat there." He said pointing in the direction.

"Sure." I nodded. I gave a wave to Fabia which she responded to and she then sent me a signal that meant see you back in the room. I gave her a nod. And followed Naruto. When we reached the balcony he quickly shut the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious about why he shut the door as if we are escaping from prison.

"I have a plan that can stop the demon but we have to do it tonight." He said.

"Why don't you tell the others?" I asked. "I'm sure they will love to help.

"I know but that will attract too much attention. I just want us to do this and plus you're the only other one that heard the demon's cry, right?" he said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Good then tell me what you think about the demon." He said.

"I am really worried to fight it because I heard about its strength but I still think that demon is in pain somehow." I said placing my hands on my chest.

"Yeah, same." He said. "I think its hurt." He said.

"Hurt?" I asked.

"Yeah…you don't know this but I have a pretty demon like creature inside me," He said pointing to himself, "but don't worry he is not dangerous. He just told me that he felt a pain from the demons. I have a theory that these demon lords are good but have been affected by the evil nature of the demon. If we remove that evilness we help set them free."

Wow…I didn't know that now that I think about it there was a section in a book I read about people called Jinchuriki. Wow Naruto is a Jinchuriki…I can't imagine the pain he must have went through. But none the less I want to help him. To tell the truth I hate fighting if I can defeat the demons another way I'll do just that.

"So what are guy's talking about?" I heard Dan's voice beside me. I quickly stepped away and yelled, "Whoa where the heck did you come from?"

"I thought something was up and I was right. You can't keep Dan Kuso from any secrets plans. I'm the one that comes up with the plans all the time." He said proudly.

"That's right…I forgot you are this school and every school we have been to number prankster." I said remembering all the crazy things he has done.

"So can I help with the plan?" he asked.

"Sure…I guess. This is a long shot so I didn't want everyone trying it, since if Kurama is wrong it could be dangerous to get close to a demon. I could have asked my friends but I needed one of you to seal it so yeah…" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Don't worry it'll work I can just feel it." Dan said in an upbeat tone

I kept silent but nodded my head in agreement. Naruto could not have been wrong I wanted to tell myself that but I was still worried. I guess I am just a worrier.

"Hey…Alice don't worry." Dan said gently punch me on the shoulder. "With your older brother figure here you don't need to worry." He said doing his usual thumbs up pose. I smiled in relief.

"Yeah…" I said in relief. Dan and I have been friends for like forever. He's basically like an older brother to me. An older brother I never had.

When night fall came we began to move. I snuck out when Sakura and Fabia fell asleep. As did Dan when Shun and Ren fell asleep. Naruto snuck out when Sasuke and Gaara were asleep. We met at the main hallway that splits the girl's dorms from the boy's dorms. We quietly but quickly headed for the door and dashed out. We our way to the field where we last saw the demon. Dan scanned the sky.

"It's not here!" Dan said in a quiet tone.

"It'll come, but it won't be the only thing I think." Naruto said. "I can feel them coming."

Sensing the danger from his voice I scanned the area, hoping nothing will suddenly pop out. But suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. All on us quickly covered ourselves to defend from the wind. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a giant bird with many little demons beside it.

"Great!" Dan said.

From nowhere suddenly an arrow was fired and it hit landed on a demon and caused a big explosion, destroying a quarter of the demons we saw. I traced the direction of the fire and saw that it was fired from the school roof top. It was Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Geez, if you're going to do something stupid then tell us you idiot." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

"If I told you, you would probably try to stop me right?" Naruto said.

"Well…maybe." Sasuke said jumping off the roof top and landed near Naruto. "Since the demon is already here we may as well follow your plan."

"Okay!" Naruto said and placed his hands together.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke, you and I will try to hold or bind the demon. While you're doing that look for an injury. I think the demon is being hurt by something."

"Okay." Sasuke said and jumped towards the demon.

"Dan, Alice, once we hold it down you guys deal with the wound." Naruto said before jumping after Sasuke.

"Got it." We both said. I watched Sasuke and Naruto fight the demon and trying to bring it down. I could not take my eyes off of them. The way they battle and fought was just amazing. I felt strange. I wanted to join in on the battle. If demons like this will keep appearing I want to be able to fight too. I have train hard and be able to stand by them. If I join in now I will just become a hindrance. Right I'll focus on what I can do! I looked to the school to see Kakashi and Gaara standing on the roof. They appear to be fighting off the demons there and protecting the school at the same time.

"Alice, Dan!" Naruto shouted suddenly. "The foot, there is something caught on its right foot!"

We saw that they were slowly bringing the monster down to the ground. Dan and I quickly ran to its right leg and saw that there was a blade jabbed on its foot. Dan and I both grabbed the blade and pulled as hard as we could. The creature struggled to break free but Naruto and Sasuke were still able to hold it down. I could feel that the blade slowly moving but I could feel my grip slowly slipping. The blood coming out was starting to splash on our hands and the handle of the blade. It was strange for some reason I could feel a force both trying to push the blade out but at the same time keep the blade in I finally could not do it anymore as I felt my grip get weak but Dan quickly placed his hands on mine.

"Come on! Don't give up pull!" he shouted.

I nodded in agreement. Finally with all our strength we pulled out the blade. When we pulled it out there was a huge purple light that flashed before my eyes. Dan and fell a few centimeters back but we were fine. I could see that the creature had stopped moving. Naruto and Sasuke released their grip and stepped back. I guess it worked, I think the demon is okay now. I threw the blade to the side and stood up. The creature did no move but lay still on the ground. However as soon as Dan took a step forward the creature flew up into the air causing a huge gust of wind causing everyone to fall back. I quickly stood up and saw the monster flying towards me and Dan. Why didn't it work? We removed the injury so why? Why is it still in pain? We tried to use our powers but they were not working. Well I'm not surprised we haven't received much training and instincts will only get us so far on the first day we used it. We began to run away but the bird was too fast. As it flew towards us it fired lights shards towards us. Dan quickly grabbed my arm and then threw me to the side. As I flew back I watched in horror as the shards cut him from every corner of his body. He fell to the ground face first grunting in pain. I quickly ran to his side. I could see many scratches and blooding dripping from his head, arms, and legs. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I stretched my arms down and held him up. He still had his eyes closed but he was still crying in pain.

Dan…always saved me no matter what happened. This scene reminds me of what happened in the past once. When I has bullied and Dan saved me even if it meant getting beat up. Since I was small Dan saved me no matter what danger we were in. Now…I grew scared if I lost Dan…my best friend…what would I do. I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't stop. I suddenly felt a pat on my head. I looked to see that it was Dan's hand. He slowly moved his hand down to my cheek and pinched it.

"You were crying that time too…weren't you?" he laughed. I looked at him confused but then it hit me. When Dan was beat up I cried and cried and at that moment Dan did the same thing.

"I must really be a terrible friend." He laughed. "To make the person I see as my own family cry again. Geez what a terrible brother I am." He laughed showing a happy but painful smile. I placed my hand on his and gripped it tight. I then lay him to the ground gently and took off the light jacket I was wearing. I cover him with it and said one thing… "Wait here…this time the little sister is doing something." I then started to run towards the monster that was still attacking I could faintly hear Dan yelling and telling me to get away but I did not want to. I ran straight to monster and picked up a long but slightly thick wooden stick. I then aimed and threw as hard as I could towards the monster. The stick hit the monster right in the eye. It roughly brushed his claws to clear the blur.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted waving at the monster. I started to run. I could hear the monster flying towards me. I could see Naruto and Sasuke trying to make their way to me but the other little demons were keeping them busy. While I was not paying attention to the monster it quickly swung by causing me to fly into the air. When I flew into the air I unconsciously brushed the fur of the monster. Suddenly I voice came into my head.

"Thank you little one….you released a curse that has been placed on me by the a powerful Ninja." The dark voice laughed. "Now…I can…" but I then slowly heard the voice vanish and a much gentler voice.

"Please…help me." The voice pleaded. "I am being controlled, the demon taking over me is hidden somewhere on my wings. Please get rid of it." I heard. Soon I was back to reality flying in the air and the giant bird and I met eye to eye. I felt myself falling but a sudden gust of air quickly and swiftly flew under me and kept me floating in the air. I looked to see Shun with Gaara, Ren, and Fabia standing at the balcony of the school dorms.

"Are you okay?" Shun asking with a shouting voice.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I called. "But hurry to Dan I think he got hurt."

"Don't worry Sakura is already there helping him." Fabia called reassuring me.

I look to the direction I left Dan. I could Sakura there healing him and Sasuke and Naruto deflecting all the demons getting close to them. I sighed in relief. I have to hurry.

"Shun! Take me to the demon I have to get on it!" I called.

"Are you crazy?" Shun shouted.

"Trust me!" I called. I could then see Gaara whispering something to Shun. It was not long before Shun nodded his head. I could see Gaara directing Shun on how to use is power. I could slowly feel myself standing in the air and then whoosh! I was flying as fast as an eagle towards the bird. I braced myself feeling the sudden rush on the wind. Then I was flung into the air and onto the bird. I grabbed onto the fur and prevent myself from falling. I could feel the bird trying to shake me off but I refused to let go. My only attention was on the wings of the bird. I quickly scanned the right wing and saw nothing. I then turned my head to the left could still see nothing. I can't see anything but it's on the wing for sure I can sense something dark on the left side. I tried to crawl closer but the bird was flying too out of control. I could slowly feel my grip slipping. Soon I saw water and lightening chains forming around the creature. The chains kept the bird from flying out of control. I looked to see Ren and Fabia using their power. I smiled and crawled closer to the left wing. I took a deep breath in and held out my hand. I could feel an orb forming around my hand and before I knew it I could see a shiny fragment of the bird's wing. I looked closely and saw that it was a feather but frozen with a purple colored ice that was flashing a dark black color. Luckily the feather was close to the body. I tried to smash it with the orb in my hands but it did not work.

I guess my powers don't work on it. Ice…Ice…only fire can melt ice. However just when I was about to yel the bird broke free and started to fly out of control. Holding on as hard as I can I yelled from the top of my lungs, "DAN!" I shouted making sure it could wake him. "Aim at the feather! The feather I have my hand on!"

I couldn't see anything due to the pressure of the wind but only one thing stuck in my mind. Keep my hand on the feather.

After a few moments, "Alice!" I heard Dan. "Hold on!"

I could feel the monster coming to a stop and I could feel and see sand forming around the bird.

"Alright Gaara!" I heard Naruto shout.

"Alice, we're going to count to three and you're going to let go of the feather! We don't want to take your hand off!" I heard Sakura.

"But how can you guys still know where the feather is?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Sasuke and I are helping him aim. There is no way we will miss once we know the location." Naruto said. I could faintly see Naruto and Sasuke each holding onto one of Dan's arm as his fingers made a figure of a gun. So they are gonna to fire something? I could see the determined look on their faces. I have faith they will not miss.

"Ready, 1..2..3!" I heard. I quickly withdrew my hand and rolled away to the side. I then saw a thin stream of fire hit the feather right on target. The feather shattered and out came a horrific aura that took the form of a lizard.

"So that is the source! Quick Dan it is moving to you. Seal it!" Kakashi called.

I pushed myself up to watch as Dan slammed his hand to the ground creating many rings of fires and causing the color red to overwhelm the dark night sky. The rings of fire slowly trapped the lizard being. Then after it has been fully trapped the symbol on Dan's hand appeared. "Seal!" he shouted and slammed his hand to the ground as a magic circle appeared and dragged the demon away. The red aura disappeared and the dark night returned.

"Yeah!" I shouted. I suddenly felt the bird's feather glow as the dark color it once had now faded into a pure red color. The bird or should I correct phoenix let me down. It looked straight into my eyes and then turned to my other friend. It gave as a nod and then it soon flew away into a portal. Probably went home. Even without words I think we all understood what the phoenix said.

Thanks…

I quickly ran to Dan who could now sit without support in my relief, but before we could exchange words both us most likely drifted right to sleep after this long and tiring night.


End file.
